Different Sources of Warmth
by GrimGrave
Summary: During the winter, you find it hard to leave the kotatsu. And underneath it, things can happen, intentional or not. Rated M to be safe. A Kagami / Konata story.


I do not own Lucky Star or its characters, nor do I make any kind of profit from writing fan fictions.

"Talking"

_´Thinking / Flashback´_

**Different Sources of Warmth**

Winter holidays. With the snow gently falling, the ice beautifully glistening in the light of the moon and sun. The chilling wind travelling throughout the streets, carrying the spirit of Christmas, as residents stay inside their homes for the warmth of a fireplace. Or rather, like now, a kotatsu.

"Waaaah~ Nothing beats a kotatsu during the winter months!" A blue-haired, small-stature girl exclaimed, as she snuggled deeper under the covers of said kotatsu-blanket.

"Hai hai, kotatsus must be the best invention ever. I could fall asleep right here.." A purple-haired girl with pigtails said calmly, lying down on the opposite side of the low table, equally buried under the covers.

The blue-haired girl grinned. "That's exactly what happens in manga and anime Kagamin. They always tend to fall asleep at their kotatsus because of the pleasant warmth. How moe~"

"…You just had to ruin it with references to your otaku-ness, didn't you Konata?"

"I would rather say that its you who ruin it with your tsun-tsun side." Konata grinned widely once more. "Now, how about we play some games? I got this fighting game I've wanted to try!"

Kagami sighed, suppressing the urge to smack the smaller girl on the head. "Fine, fine. What game is it?"

"S**l Ca***ur 2."

"Alright, sounds cool. Go get it then." Kagami said in a passive tone, as she remained motionless under the covers.

"…."

"Well?"

Konata smiled sheepishly and remained just as motionless. "Its too comfortable…"

Kagami let out an annoyed sigh. "We won't be able to play if you don't go and get it."

"I know, but… I don't wanna leave the warmth~" Konata said, once more, sheepishly, still lying down at her side of the low-table.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Then why don't _you_ go get it then Kagamin?" Konata said with a smirk, even if it couldn't be seen.

"Huh? Why should I? Its _your_ game, and I don't know where it is. Besides, is that how you treat guests?"

"… Kagamin, you're a hypocrite. You don't wanna leave the kotatsu either!"

"W-what? T-that's not the case baka! You were the one who wanted to play first!"

Konata smirked wider. "Typical tsundere behaviour. Just admit it Kagamin~ You rather stay here under the covers as well~ "

"Don't call me a tsundere you midget!" Kagami shouted back, but were still under her covers much to her annoyance and Konata´s amusement.

"I guess we won't be able to play then. The warmth is too good to leave behind." Konata said as she stretched her legs and arms, releasing a yawn. However, although the covers were big, the table was not. Despite Konata´s small stature, she managed to hit something on the other side of the table with her foot.

"H-hey! Watch it! What do you t-think your d-doing Konata?"

"Huh? Oh, did I hit your leg or something? Gomen gomen, I was stretching, that's all."

Unknown to the otaku, the pigtailed tsundere´s face was blushing red as a tomato.

_´It wasn't my leg you hit, you.. Oh Kami..´_

"Kagamin?"

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing. Its alright!"

"You didn't reply, I were starting to think you were that upset about it." Konata said jokingly. The tsundere could only blush further.

"N-no its alright! I swear! Konata raised an eyebrow. "No need to shout Kagamin. What are you getting so worked up for?"

"I-I-I'm not worked up at all! Baka otaku!"

_´She's not fooling anyone, my dear tsundere. But still, -why- is she suddenly so hostile? Even for a tsundere, there should be some kind of logical reason- ! Don't tell me.. Fu fu fu, Kagamin, you teaser!´_ Konata´s mind was soon filled with `evil` laughter, that she let some of it slip out, much to Kagami´s slight shock.

"K-Konata..? You're creeping me out here.."

Without any warning, Konata, now with the same mischievous smirk on her lips, stretched her leg out under the table again, until she hit Kagami again. This time, her target was confirmed.

"K-Konata? What the hell are you d-doing? Stop it..! Mmh..!"

My my Kagamin.. Looks like it wasn't a leg I hit now was it? Your naughty spot is defenceless. Your position is not able to block it~" Konata beamed with a perverted grin.

"Shut up! You..! Aah… D-damn it.. S-Stop it…"

"You certainly aren't resisting much, are you Kagamin~ _´How cute she is, squirming over there probably. Alright KonaKona, enough. Or else she might level the whole house, heh.´_

Konata stopped with poking Kagami between her legs with her foot, withdrawing it completely. "Heheh gomen Kagamin, guess I was going overboard with that, heheh." Konata said with a sheepish smile, scratching her cheek.

On the other side of the table, Kagami was panting. Her face was flushed she was shaking slightly. She lowers a hand down towards her jeans, sliding a hand underneath and travel further south until she first comes into contact with a small tuft of hair; then something wet. She pulls her hand back up and stares at her fingers. She sighs.

"Kagamin?"

"Hm? What do you want?"

"Gomennasai.. I take it you're mad at me huh?"

Kagami said nothing. She stared at nothing in particular as her mind trailed off elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 year ago<strong>

_It was an ordinary day at school during the summer. It was the yearly sport-event for the Japanese schools, and Kagami had just finished running her laps for the sprinting contest. As she grabbed a water bottle from her bag, she noticed it was Konata´s turn to sprint._

_´Heh, like that otaku will make it amongst the top spots.´ Kagami thought, snickering playfully. At the signal, Konata and the other contestants began to run. Which caused the tsundere to stare wide-eyed at the blue-haired midget._

"_You're kidding me… Was she always that fast?" Kagami said to herself. Her disbelief turned into something else as she watched her friend run along the course. How her hair waved in the wind, even how the sweat ran down her face to her neck._

_´Why is it that I can't stop staring..?´_

_But stared she did, even as Konata finished, second place. Konata´s face, flushed and panting with sweat slowly running down. Kagami felt her heart speed up a bit, and a tingling sensation slowly crawled up to her core. She turned around with force and splashed some of her water on her face._

_Trying to shrug it off, Kagami had avoided direct eye contact with Konata for the rest of the day, fortunately thanks to the sport-event._

_However, as the event came to an end, Kagami had come to a truth while in the girls dressing room._

_Her eyes had wandered off towards Konata, but every time she tried to tear her gaze from the otaku, she stared at one of the other girls as they changed._

_Even if it took another month to fully accept it, it had already happened. _

_Kagami liked girls._

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kagamiiin? Please respond! I'm sorry alright!"<p>

"Huh? Oh.. Gomen Konata, I.. I were thinking."

"Are you not mad? This is usually when your tsundere-side shows itself you know."

Kagami said nothing. While Konata had it right (much to Kagami´s annoyance) she felt that she could not be mad at the otaku. It had taken one year. But this winter evening, Kagami put her foot down. She slowly got up, much to Konata´s fright.

"K-K-Kagami-sama! Please don't hurt me, I won't do it again!" Konata tried to shield herself wit her arms as she lied on the floor, still not giving up the warmth of the kotatsu.

Nothing happened. Kagami walked over to her friend, and sat down next to her. Pulling up the covers, she lied down besides Konata, buried under the covers as well.

"…..Kagami..? What are you doi-"

"Konata. Just for once, shut up, and do the job right."

Konata stared puzzled at the tsundere, until her eyes grew wide when said tsundere inched closer. Then it happened. Kagami slowly touched Konata´s lips with her own. It was kisses of the gentle sort, no tongue involved. Konata was confused, but at the same time happy. Kagami was kissing her! Her heart sped up rapidly as her thoughts took over her love-dazed mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, 1 year ago<strong>

_Yearly sport-event during the summer. The sun shined as the contestants made themselves ready to sprint. It was a jump-distance contest, and Kagami were one of the participants. Konata and her other friends Miyuki and Tsukasa were cheering on for their tsundere friend, until it was her turn finally. From their point of view, Kagami´s back was turned to them; she bent down to get into position to run the short distance before jumping. This of course caught the attention of the otaku._

_´Huh… That looks rather good… Wouldn't mind some of that. But she most likely would break my hand, heh.´ Konata thought. She had already known she was homosexual since another year back, around the same time she started checking out Kagami. There was something about her that made her heart beat faster. It was more than just pervy thoughts and fantasies. The pigtails, the tsundere-side, her eyes… Konata loved every part of Kagami._

_It was only in rare opportunities like the dressing rooms when she could watch her Kagami in her full glory. Even if that to was limited. After all, she had not told her friends of her sexuality, and of course she couldn't let Kagami see she was ogling her like candy._

_It was then she swore to herself. Someday, Kagami and she would be together._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>Snapping back to reality, Konata found herself still lip-locking with Kagami, who had a hand buried in Konata´s hair, gently running her fingers through the blue waves.<p>

Slowly breaking the kissing, Konata smirked. "Now Kagamin, what did you mean with `do the job right` hmm?"

Kagami blushed, and frowned. "I'm not gonna spell it out for you. I'm embarrassed as it is!" Instead, she grabbed Konata´s hand, and guided it towards her now opened up jeans, leaving her panties unprotected. Konata merely smirked and took the initiative, and began to rub Kagami´s snatch through her panties.

"No need to tell me anything~ I believe I unlocked the secret passage just fine~" Konata grinned, but slowly turned it into a smile as Kagami moaned, and embraced the otaku with a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

Konata woke up, slowly getting up. She turned to see Kagami waking up beside her. They were both naked under the covers, much to Konata´s enjoyment.

"Hey there gorgeous~" Konata said with a seductive tone, causing the purple-haired girl to blush instantly. But smiling.

"Hello yourself, sexy." She answered.

"I almost suspected that you were a wildcat." Konata snickered.

"And you are a submissive little otaku." Kagami threw back playfully.

"Tsk tsk, Kagamin, it just let you be dominant. After all, that's what tsundere are supposed to be."

Kagami frowned.

"Hey, Konata.."

"Hai?"

"How long?"

"Oh… About two years I guess. Never knew how I could approach you without risking our friendship you know."

"I see…"

"And you?"

"…One year."

"Huh, okay. So we were interested in each other around the same time. That's fate!"

"….I don't know if I should agree or ignore that."

"Now now Kagamin~ Of course its fate! I mean, it was around the same time, which mean that we both secretly triggered flags for each other! I certainly did in the dressing room~"

"..You to- ! I-I mean r-really?"

Oooh? Kagamin, did you..?"

"N-No!"

"Oh you did! Your face is a giveaway! You little pervert~"

"Shut up!"

Konata laughed as she kissed Kagami on the lips, then, with much groaning, got up from the kotatsu covers and began to look for her clothes, until:

"Hey Kagamin, where's the notes I copied from your homework? I'm sure I left them on my desk.."

"Call it revenge."

"...What...?"

"For suddenly teasing me with your foot just like that. Can't let you get away with such a sudden and perverted action, _babe_." Kagami smirked mischievously.

"…...You didn't …..?"

Kagami nodded. "Poof. Gone."

* * *

><p><em>Phew, all done. I have to admit, its probably not my best work. Hopefully you liked it!<em>

_Review, and look for the poll on my profile for the next girl you want to see Kagami paired up with. The poll will stay up from **today, (8th October)** to **Tuesday (11th October, 12:00)** and then I will close it. See you around folks!_


End file.
